Chu
by Nisfuun
Summary: Kejutan tak terduga bagi sandiwaranya selama ini, Kayano. setelah ciuman mematikan dengan kekuatan 15 hit dari seorang Nagisa Shiota membuat dunianya bahkan hatinya kalah telak. ya semuanya dicuri oleh pembunuh Blunette itu. tapi, ternyata yang ditakutinya terjadi ciuman itu hanya sekedar untuk menyelamatkanya/ dan pada akhirnya aku hanya melanjukan peranku sebagai teman../NagiKae


**Chu  
** "Setelah ini aku hanya perlu melanjutkan peranku."

 **Nagisa Shiota X Kaede Kayano  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Yusei Matsui**

 **Warning** : GaJe, miss Typo(S), Bad Summary, Out Of Character dll

Hantaran lembut yang mendebakan darimu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sepekan sudah setelah insiden yang telah menimpa para murid kelas 3-E sekolah menegah pertama Kunugigaoka. fakta mengejutkan tentang sandiwara yang selam ini dilakoni oleh seorang siswi yang ceria yang ternyata selama ini menimbun hawa nafsunya untuk membunuh gurunya sendiri, ya Koro-sensei. Untuk membalaska dendam kakak tercintanya Aguri

Yukimura akari-, atau Kayano kini hanya terdiam memandang langit tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya hampir membuatnya dilanda kepanikan untuk menghentikan aksi buasnya itu.

Tapi, pria blunette itu telah menyelamatkannya. Walau samar tapi dia yakin sorot mata birunya telah memantapkan tekadnya dan melangkah dengan pasti entah sejak kapan pandangan itulah yang telah membuatnya jatuh.

Maju dan akhirnya menciumnya.

Seorang Nagisa Shiota yang dilansir sebagai pembunuh terbaik dikelas assasin ini dan sahabat terbaiknya yang dengan brengseknya telah dimanfaatkan olehnya.

' _Maafkan aku atas insiden malamitu hanya itulah yang terpikirkan olehku, Kayano.'_ Seperti tersihir oleh pesonanya Kayano tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah ini lebih lama, walaupun dia telah terlatih menjadi seorang aktris yang handal tetapi pengalamnnya jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasnya adalah hal baru baginya.

Setelah ini entah bagaimana dia harus berhadapan dengan Nagisa. Dan entah bagaimana kelanjutan dari persahabaan mereka yang telah terajut selama ini. ya sebagai temannya.

' **Pada akhirnya aku hanya terus melanjutkan peranku dan kali apa aku harus terus melanjutkan peranku sebagai teman ya?'** batin Kayano. Tangannya terangkat memangku dagunya pandangan mata coklatnya meredup menatap langit. Ini telah bulan Januari tinggal menghitung hari sebelum pada akhirnya Koro-sensei terbunuh atau akan dibunuh oleh mereka. sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin.

Karena perasaanya sama kuat seperti Aguri yang mengagumi Koro-sensei, seperti perasaannya terhadp Nagisa yang pasti mengagumi sosok senseinya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menghela nafas seperti itu, seperti orang tua saja." Kayano tersentak saat dilihatnya sosok Akabane Karma yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya. Kayano hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil sebelumnya setelah membuka jendela membiarkan temen sekelasnya itu memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hai, Karma. Selamat tahun baru." Karma hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam pelan sebelum pada akhirnya tangannya merah ponselnya dan menujukan pada Kayano. "Hm, aku harap tahun baru akan melihat adegan mendebarkan seperti ini lagi."

"K-kyaaa, apa. Kenapa kau menyimpan itu, Karma!" Kayano kaget bukan main saat melihat foto yang membuat kenangnya kembali pada saat itu. ya, foto ciuman mematikan yang dilakukan Nagisa kepadanya.

"Bukanya ini sangat mengejutakan."

"Tidaak, kembalikan dasar Karma bodoh. awas saja kalau kau menujukan ini kepada Nagisa! Akan kupastikan kau akan kubunuh!"

Karma hanya menghindari kontak fisik yang dialkukan Kayano entah sejak kapan pisau bahkan pistol khusus Koro-sensei itu malah bertebaran berusaha melukainya. "Oy, senjata itu tidak akan mempan kepada manusia tahu."

"Tidak ada cara lain, hanya senjata inilah yang aku bawa." Bahkan Karma binggung harus terkejut atau apa mendengar pernyataan tersebut. apa gadis ini memang bodoh atau sangking malunya sampai tidak berpikir logis lagi.

"Ah sudahlah ini akan sia-sia saja, lagipula aku sudah menujukan ini kepada Nagisa." Bagaikan disengat Listrik yang mencapai kekuatan Mach 20 bahkan lebih Kayano hanya tercengang. Tidak! Setelah ini sudah dipastikan dia tidak bisa menujukan raganya lagi kepada pria blunette itu.

Ini semua karena Karma manusia jahil yang sangat mengerikan itu!

"Tidak, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Nagisa setelah ini."

Karma melihat gadis surai Hijau yang kini tengah bermuram duja itu dengan tatapan. _'ayolah- ini –kan- hanya –sebuah- ciuman'_. Baginya kejahilan ini adalah hal yang harus diabadikan apalagi pelaku utamanya adalah Nagisa, ini bahkan harus di abadikan dalam album kelulusan.

"Hei, itu ciuman 10 detik yang menegangkan ya kan? Dia bisa melakukan 15 Hit bahkan kau terangsang dengan silat lidah yang dilakukan olehnya." Kayano memerah bukan main saat Karma semakin menjadi-jadi menjabarkan detail ciuman mereka. tapi, sungguh ciuman itu sangat mematiikan karena pria blunette itu hanya melakukanya selama sepuluh detik dan memainkan dengan sangat prefesional dan satu fakta bahwa itu adalah seorang Nagisa Shiota yang sangat tidak peka!

"Itu.. tidak kusangka aku bakal didominasi oleh peran yang kumainkan." Kayano bergumam pelan sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang entah terasa hangat membayangkan adegan malam itu. Karma hanya tertawa mendengar gumaman aneh dari gadis tersebut.

"Haha.. bahkan kau mengakuinya kan. Oh ya, bagaiman kau meminta ulang adegan tersebut untuk hadia tahun barumu."

Kali ini Karma telak mendaptkan pukulan dari seorang gadis yang tengah jautuh cinta itu.

"Oh, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti tapi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Keduanya kini menatap beberapa teman-temannya yang tepat berada didepan pintu kelas menatap dengan tatapan binggung.

Karma segera berdiri setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Kayano dan melangkah menuju arah bangkunya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab tatapan kebinggungan teman-temanya meninggalkan Kayano yang kini kelabakan setengah mati _. 'Sial! Dasar si Karma Bodoh.'_

"Ah, Kayano. Selamat pagi." Kayano tercengang saat mendengar inturpsi tersebut, matanya dengan cepat melihat sosok blunette diantara kumpulan teman-temannya. Tidak, bagaimana jika dia mendengar percakapannya dengan Karma.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada disitu Nagisa." Kayano tergagap berusah bertingkah normal tetapi mustahil dengan semakin parahnya rona merah diwajahnya sementara Nagisa hanya kebinggungan melihat tingkah aneh dari sahabar surai Hijaunya itu.

"Yah.. seperti yang kau lihat aku baru saja tiba."

"Kau tidak mendengarnya kan? Katakan padaku Nagisa!" Semuanya terlonjak kaget saat mendengar perkataan yang terdengar memaksa itu, tetapi reaksi berbeda ditunjukan oleh Karma yang tertawa dari arah bangkunya yang berada paling belakang itu.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak mendengar apapun."

Kayano menghela nafas lega, sungguh ini akan menjadi pertarungan mematikan baginya harga dirinya sebagai artis akan musnah kalau masalah seperti ini saja dia malah segugup ini. tapi, memang namanya atuh cinta sekuat apapun pasti sangat mendebarkan juga. Walaupun dia seorang artis sekalipun.

"Nagisa, sepertinya Kaede ingin kau menciu-." Tepat, sebelum Karma menyelesaikan perkatannya. Kayano menyerangnya dengan pukulan mematikan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Suara derap heels berdeting diantara lantai kayu menuju kelas 3-E, semuanya nampak tidak diam seperti halnya saat guru tiba yaitu duduk yang rapi dan mempesiapkan posisi untuk belajar. Tapi, ini hal berbeda saat tahu bahwa guru itu adalah seorang pemunuh handal yang memiliki badan sexy dan melumpuhkan musuh dengan drajat kaya dengan sekejap saja. Intinya, guru ini merupakan prefesional yang malah merangkap menjadi seorang guru yang tidak tahu mengajar mata pelajran yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam mata pelajaran, cara merayu dengan bahasa asing dan jangan lupakan..

...Pelajaran ciuman yang mematikan dengan level maximum 100 hit-nya.

"Hei, murid-murid kesayangan hari ini, mari kita belajar bagaimana kita belajar cara merayu dengan mengunakan tubuh, hm?" Bitch _-sensei_ , kini mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya yang menyebabkan belahan dadanya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Sugino yang kini mengeluarkan darah sangking tidak kuatnya menghadapi kenyataan ini.

' _Kenapa pula kita bisa berada disituasi seperti ini sih'_

"Nah sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita belajar mencium dengan level hit yang lebih tinggi, benarkan itu Nagisa- _kun_?" Kayano bersumpah melihat rona merah diwajah pria blunette itu, kini dapat dipastikan wajahnya juga memerah layaknya Nagisa. Semuanya tahu mengapa Bitch- _sensei_ mengumamkan nama Nagisa karena.

...Dia dapat mencium dengan level yang sangat tinggi dalam waktu singkat, profesional kan?

"A-ano Bitch- _sensei_ , aku maksudku kenapa harus aku."

"Karena kau baru saja melakuakan hal tak terduga itu, Pangeran mempesona." Nakamura mendelik geli menatap Kayano yang terengap dibangkunya sementara teman-teman lainnya tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan dari teman berambut pirang yang suka bergosip itu.

Lalu Nagisa? Tanpa tak terduga kini telah ditarik paksa oleh Bitch- _sensei_ menuju kedepan memposisikan tubuhnya lebih condong bersiap untuk mencium assasin blunette yang kini semakin memerah itu. "Nah, aku akan mewariskan ciuman mematikanku kepadamu, Nagisa- _kun_. Kau sangat profesional sekali waktu itu."

Semuanya tampak memfokuskan menuju kedepan, Kayano entah mengapa tidak menyukai yang satu ini ya, dia tahu Bitch- _sensei_ pernah mencium Nagisa tapi lain lagi ceritanya saat Blunette itu telah merebut first kiss dan hatinya. Tentu saja dia menolak apa yang dilakukan gurunya itu.

Nagisa hanya tercengang mendengarnya dan merasakan hawa panas yang sepertinya dapat menembus punggungnya tatapan mematikan dari para cowok yang iri dan janagan lupakan ogawa yang kini mengucapak sumaph serapah karena Nagisa cowok beruntung yang akan mendapatkan kepuasan duniawi itu. katanya **. 'Kalau seperti ini dapat dipastikan bukan Koro-** _ **sensei**_ **yang akan jadi target pembunuhan tapi aku!'** batinya kalem.

Pundaknya tidak bisa digerakan karena kini Bitch-sensei telah mengunci pergerakannya sehingga dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Yah, walaupun dia tidak ada niatan melarikan diri lebih baik mencari aman daripada dia akan menjadi target pembunuhan dari pemunuh profesional seperti gurunya ini.

"Nah, Nagisa- _kun_ amatilah baik-baik bagaimana cara kerja ciuman mematikan ini~"

Beberapa inci sebelum bibir ranum milik Bitch-sensei mendarat, terjadi serangan mendadak yang refleks membuat keduanya terpisah dengan sigap. Dan ternyata hal tak terguga disebabkan dari beberapa peluru khusus Koro- _sensei_ lah yang menghentikannya.

Pelakunya adalah Kayano Kaede. Pastinya.

"Kayano? " Nagisa binggung bukan main saat melihat temannya surai Hijau itu kini menunduk tak sebari memegang pistol yang khusus diberikan kepada mereka.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu disini." Nakamura mulai mempropokasikan keadaan yang menyebabkan semuanya mulai mengoda keduanya.

"T-tidak, aku maksudku.." yang menyebabkan kini seorang artis profesional ini salah tingkah.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu tersebut, tapi lain lagi dengan sosok Nagisa yang memang dari dulu tidak peka dengan keadaan lihatlah sekarang dia malah memandang secara bergantian teman-temanya yang tertawa dan Kayano yang makin menunduk malu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?" Semuanya sontak berhenti tertawa bahkan Kayano memanfdang pelakunya dengan kaget. Mengapa? Dia bisa setenang itu menghadapi ini. ini tentang mereka kan mengapa hanya dirinya yang nampak memikirkan hal itu..

..dan kenapa Nagisa bisa setenang itu dengan masalah ini.

Ternyata yang ditakutinya selama ini terjadi. Bahwa Nagisa tidak menganggap ciuman itu penting layaknya dia. Ah, benar juga. Toh selama ini Nagisa hanya menganggapnya teman dan melakukannya karena ingin menyelamatkannya.

Bukan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kenapa dia bisa begitu naif, bukannya dia harus melanjutkan perannya sebagai temannya hingga semuanya ini selesai kenapa dia sungguh bodoh berfikir semua ini dapat berubah seperti apa yang dia bayangkan.

Ini bukan tentang dirinya dan Nagisa. Ciuman itu hanya untuk menyelamatkanya.

Sejak awal hanya itulah tujuannya, kan.

"Kayano..Oy, Kayano!" Entah sejak kapan air mata telah meluncur dari kedua matanya. Sungguh mengapa dia begitu lemah dengan cinta ini dengan sekuat tenaga kini dia berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan kelas dan kenangan tentang semuanya..

..dan ciuman Nagisa.

.

.

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa jauh dia melarikan diri, tanpa sadar dia kini sudah ditenga hutan pikirannya sungguh kosong dan tidak terkendali. Dibenaknya kini hanya terbayang kenapa dan mengapa dia bisa selemah ini karena hanya sebuah ciuman.

Ya ini bukan sebuah ciuman, tapi bagaimana Nagisa merebut hatinya dengan perlahan. Sulit rasannya melupakan semua itu.

Nagisa baginya adalah pria yang sangat baik, dia sangat lembut dan peduli. Dia mengajari banyak hal kepadanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama melupakan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sedang melakukan sandiwara besar.

Itu semua sangat nyaman. Sungguh kenangan mereka bahkan kini dia tidak ingin melupakannya walau Nagisa mungkin tidak akan melihatnya.

"Kenapa aku sungguh bodoh ya..." Kayano menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang sangat rindang, dia sudah tidak peduli sekalipun jika Koro-sensei melihatnya seperti ini...

"Kayano!" atau sekalipun Nagisa yang menemukannya.

Mata coklat milik Kayano membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok blunette yang sebagi penyebab dia menangis kini tengah berdiri terengah-engah dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan. "A-akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Nagisa.."

Kayano tidak ada niatan kabur atau semacamnya saat Nagisa kini bergerak menuju dirinya dan memposisikan dirinya disamping gadis tersebut bersandar berdampingan. "Aku yakin pasti kau ada disini, sungguh aku sangat khawatir saat kau tiba-tiba menangis dan berlari seperti tadi."

Ah, benar juga. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk makan puding dan bercengkrama bersama Nagisa.

Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini menuju tempat ini.

Keduanya terdiam tidak berniat membuka obrolan, Kayano hanya terdiam tidak berusaha kabur atau memulai percakapan seperti biasanya dia lakukan bersama Nagisa.

"Kayano.. lihat aku." Kayano tidak bisa berhenti dunianya seakan direnggut paksa saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan penuh fokus seperti itu. ya tatapan yang sangat dia sukai dari seorang Nagisa Shiota dan hanya dimiliki olehnya.

Keduannya saling menatap lama dengan jarak sedekat ini, pandangan Nagisa yang selalu fokus kini tengah menatapnya seakan bahwa kini pria itu mengatakan kalau dia kini tengah serius. "Kayano, maafkan aku."

"Aku tau kenapa kau melakukannya, memang aku kurang peka dalam segala hal tapi saat aku melihatmu menangis tadi aku merasakan bahwa ini adalah kesalahanku. Karma, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku lebih peka terhadapmu." Ibu jari miliknya kini menyusuri lekuk bibir ranum milik Kayano dengan lembut dan sesekali menekannya dengan lembut.

"N-nagisa.."

"Dan tentang ciuman itu, memang hanya itulah yang terlintas olehku karena itu kau makanya ciuman adalah yang terlintas olehku. Aku tidak terkejut saat aku bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik seperti itu. itu karena aku menginginkannya."

Semua fakta itu sunggu mengejutkan untuknya, tidak. Seorang Nagisa mengatakanya dan dia yakin ini bukan sebuah kebohongan belaka karena tatapan itu tidak akan pernah mendustainya.

Cukup, ini hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

"Nagisa, aku sunguh..." Sebelum Kayano menyelesaikan perkataanya Nagisa kini telah membungkamnya dengan ciuman panjang tentunya kali ini Kayano tidak dapat menolaknya tangannya kini telah merapat leher Nagisa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bahkan menurutnya ini melebihi 100 hit sekalipun.

Keduanya terpisah dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Nagisa melingkarkan tangannya disekelilng tubuh Kayano membagi perasaan satu sama lainnya. "Bukannya kita tidak perlu mengatakannya satu sama lain, dengan ciuman kali ini aku yakin kita saling mengerti."

"Ya, kau benar sekali."

Keduanya tertawa bersama, sungguh ini tidak terbayangkan olehnya bahkan kali ini dia tidak perlu menjalankan perannya lagi sebagai seorang teman. "Nagisa, pokonya aku tidak mau kalau kau dicium oleh Bitch- _sensei_ sekalipun itu warisan ciuman mematikan seperti apapun!"

Nagisa tertawa saat melihat Kayano-,gadisnya kini merajuk kepadanya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak perlu melakukan itu selama aku mempunyai teman berlatih untuk melakukannya."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kayano memerah tidak karuan.

Ah, disat seperti ini Kayano jadi membayangkan percakapannya dengan Karma tadi pagi ya ampun, memang tidak bisa diperkirakan dan sekarang dia malah berakhir dengan pria blunette itu disini.

' _Bagaimana jika kau meminta ciuman tahun baru kepadanya'_

Dia teringat kalimat tersebut, ah benar juga dia ingin sekali ciuman tahun baru itu. Kayano memperhatikan Nagisa yang kini nampak damai memandang lurus kedepan. Ugh, kenapa dia bisa menjadi sangat tampan dengan tatapan itu.

"Nagisa..." Kayano menarik pelan lengan baju milik pasangannya itu, mukanya sungguh merah ini mungkin permintaan paling konyol tapi entah dia sangat menginginkannya. "...Boleh aku meminta ciuman tahun baru darimu?"

Nagisa memerah sanagt gugup, bagaimana tidak seorang Kayano kini meminta dengan wajah memerah yang sangat manis seperti itu. dia bersumpah tidak mungkin akan melewatka hal ini. "Ugh, kau sangat manis sekali. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengabulkannya."

Dan disinilah akhir dari ciuman panjang itu. antara Nagisa dan Kayano mereka adalah terhubung dari ikatan yang sangat panjang, tentunya.

Dan ini baru awal untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **The End  
16/01/2016.**

 **A/N: Yak selamat datang ini fanfic saya di fandom assassination classroom dan ini merupakan salam perkenalan dari saya, dan dengan ini saya ingin meramaikan perfanfican assasination classrom indonesia. Terutama pairng NagiKae yang supeeer imut ini XD.**

 **Dan saya punya banyak imajinasi tentang pairing ini doakan semoga saya betah menulis dan mari kita ramaikan fandom ini.**

 **Pokonya salam kenal dan sampai jumpa dikarya saya selanjutnyaaa!**

 **Mari kita bunuh Koro-sensei, bersama-sama hahaha.**

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
